


Second Christmas

by janai



Series: Merry Alien-Human Christmas's [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Rose asks an earthshattering question and the Doctor, well, rambles.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Merry Alien-Human Christmas's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Second Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To My Loyal Readers and Friends!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+My+Loyal+Readers+and+Friends%21).



> Last year I wrote New Christmas; a fluffy season offering.  
> This year's story addresses one of the oldest questions in history and is written for entertainment purposes only. After all, this is science fiction and the possibilities are endless.

"Doctor? Is there a God?" 

The Doctor was about to place a little red stocking ornament on their Christmas tree and twitched in surprise at her question.

This was their second Christmas together in the alternate universe and she had ever asked that question. He looked over to where she stood by the mantle of the fireplace. Rose had been decorating that space with fresh boughs of fragrant pine, clusters of holly and colorful ribbons.

"Wellllll," he drawled, "there are many ancient races throughout the universe. Some who were omnipotent and made the Time Lords look like school children. Some were known to take a promising world or two or three and help the inhabitants to get a good start. To the natives, these beings would appear as a great deity and were often worshiped. There where other great beings who where malevolent and sometimes messed around with some of these planets, hence good versus evil. They would judge the inhabitants and if they considered them unworthy, they would wipe the world clean of their presence." He frowned at this and his eyes were dark with anger .

"Like the Daleks," Rose murmured.

"Well, in a way, yes. The Daleks are pure evil but the Kaleds were like humans with it's good, bad and everything in between." He sniffed with mild disdain.

"Oi !" Rose said indignantly, "Part-human, you, 'member?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and had the decency to look a touch abashed; just a touch, however.

"Yes, well, anyway back to my response to your question."

Rose smirked as the Doctor quickly changed the subject; some nuts just did not fall far from the tree!

"Now and then," he began quickly, "some rivalling beings would fight over the inhabitants of a planet. That whole Gods vs Devils bit; remember the beast at Kropp Tor?" Rose nodded , not wanting to remember that misadventure. "Humans have long believed in Gods and demons, so it is possible that Earth was fought over in the beginning. I think, in the end, people need to follow their beliefs. Or not believe. Like the existence of aliens, ( another sniff of disdain)." 

Rose nodded as she glanced back at the little Nativity scene, chewing on her lower lip. She turned back to look at the Doctor, another thoughtful expression on her face.

''So, who or what do ya believe in. Or not?"

A tiny smile quirked the corners of his mouth as he reached towards her and took her right hand . He gently pulled and she willingly moved closer to him. She stared into his deep brown eyes which were full of love and felt her heart speed up.

"That's an easy one," he murmured in a low voice full of affection. 

He leaned down to brush his lips gently across her lips and she shuddered at the feather light caress. Moving back slightly, he gazed deeply into her eyes a moment before he spoke.

"I believe in one person, always have and always will. You, Rose Tyler."

Rose trembled at that and she felt her soul soar upwards with giddy happiness. She raised herself up the inch it took to reach his lips and threw her arms around his neck.

Had she had looked towards the ceiling she would have seen the cluster of mistletoe that the Doctor had pulled her under.

**Author's Note:**

> To one and all, may this festive season bring you joy and happiness during the current pandemic issues. Be kind and safe!


End file.
